


The T.A.R.D.I.S.' OTP

by DanzaNelFuoco



Series: Quando il TARDIS decise di fare di testa sua [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ho una macchina del tempo, ricordi?”<br/>“Che ti porta sempre in un altro posto e in un altro tempo da quello che avevi deciso.”<br/>“Mi porta esattamente dove c’è bisogno che io sia.” prese le difese del TARDIS.<br/>“Qui?” inarcò le sopracciglia Rory e il Dottore non seppe cosa rispondere. In fondo era davvero in parte colpa della sua meravigliosa macchina se era successo quello che era successo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T.A.R.D.I.S.' OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnfest di fanfic_ita con il prompt "frutto afrodisiaco alieno"

Era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, se non altro perché si stava scopando Rory.

Rory il marito della sua attuale Companion. Rory il padre della sua futura moglie. Quel Rory.

Era iniziato tutto con Amy che li lasciava da soli, perché secondo lei non avevano legato abbastanza e che se proprio dovevano salvarsi la vita a vicenda sarebbe stato meglio se fossero stati amici. Così lui aveva proposto a Rory di fare quello che facevano tutti gli uomini: andare al bar.

Che poi il bar non fosse quello della vecchia Londra che aveva promesso a Rory, ma un satellite in orbita attorno alla stella polare, quella era stata colpa del TARDIS.

Il Dottore aveva tentato di dire a Rory di non mangiare la decorazione dei drink fluorescenti che avevano servito loro, ma non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo ad aprir bocca che il ragazzo aveva già cominciato a masticare la pallina rosa incastrata sul bordo del bicchiere.

“Uhm, è deliziosa.” gli aveva detto ancora a bocca piena. "Dovresti assaggiare la tua."

“Non penso sia una buona…” non aveva fatto in tempo a finire la frase, perché Rory gli aveva spinto tra le labbra il roseo frutto alieno che ornava l'altro bicchiere.

Non appena l'aveva morso, il Dottore aveva capito di essere nei guai. Guai grossi come una casa.

Eppure non poteva farci niente, né porvi rimedio in alcun modo. Aveva riconosciuto il frutto alieno, gli era capitato un'altra volta di mangiarne uno, sapeva perfettamente quali fossero i suoi effetti: afrodisiaci. E non sarebbero terminati prima di quindici ore, a meno che... Il Dottore deglutì a vuoto, la gola improvvisamente secca. A meno che non venisse assolto il compito del frutto. Avrebbero dovuto avere un amplesso.

Avrebbero avuto un amplesso, il Dottore ne era matematicamente certo. Nessuno con un qualunque essere vivente accanto avrebbe resistito quindici ore senza farlo - il fatto che la smania sessuale sarebbe stata irresistibile a prescindere dalla consensualità del partner era il motivo per cui quel frutto era illegale in praticamente tre quarti dell'universo, eccezion fatta per... eccezion fatta per le case di piacere che orbitavano attorno ad alcune stelle particolari, in cui quel frutto veniva servito alle coppie che si presentavano senza nemmeno chiedere la firma per un consenso informato.

Il Dottore non poteva credere di essere stato così stupido.

Invece le labbra di Rory si erano posizionate perfettamente sulle sue, così perfettamente che si era ritrovato a socchiudere le labbra per permettere il passaggio alla lingua dell'altro. Gli morse il labbro superiore strappandogli un gemito, mentre gli afferrava i fianchi con le mani. Neppure il metabolismo di un Signore del Tempo poteva sfuggire all'impulso sessuale di quel frutto.

“Dottore, l'hai mai fatto con Amy?” gli domandò Rory interrompendo per un istante il bacio.

“No.” Riuscì a rispondergli a malapena.

“Allora credo sia il caso che tu lo faccia con almeno uno dei Pond.”

Il Dottore non poteva essere più d'accordo. Avrebbero rimpianto quel momento per buona parte della loro vita, ne era ben consapevole, tuttavia in quel momento la smania era così prepotente che avrebbe potuto prenderlo in quell'esatto istante contro il bancone del bar.

“Ehi, voi due!” li richiamò il barista. “Le stanza sono di sopra. Non costringetemi a sbattervi fuori.”

Rory afferrò la chiave che l'uomo gli aveva teso e si trascinò il Dottore dietro senza che questi opponesse resistenza. Sciolse il nodo del cravattino e lo sfilò lungo le scale, riponendolo nella tasca della giacca, mentre Rory lo costringeva a salire i gradini due alla volta.

Non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lo sbatté contro il muro sfilandogli la maglietta, nel frattempo Rory con altrettanta impazienza gli aveva tolto la giacca e sbottato la camicia.

“Da quando sul TARDIS cucina Amy hai messo su un po’ di pancia.” aveva tentato di prenderlo in giro, senza smettere di smettere di spogliarlo.

“Oh, ma sta un po’ zitto, Rory!” gli aveva chiuso la bocca, spingendolo ancora di più contro la porta, premendoglisi addosso. Aveva sentito la sua eccitazione attraverso la stoffa e il sangue gli si era concentrato se possibile ancora più verso l’inguine.

Rory l’aveva allontanato, dirigendolo verso il letto dove l’aveva fatto cadere, seguendolo a ruota dopo essersi slacciato i pantaloni.

Avevano continuato a baciarsi, mentre le mani scorrevano frenetiche ad accarezzare qualunque centimetro di pelle dell’altro riuscissero a trovare e poi si erano trovati nella terribile condizione di non poter proseguire.

“Il cassetto.” Aveva boccheggiato il Dottore. “Deve esserci sicuramente qualcosa nel cassetto.”

Rory si era sporto sopra di lui per raggiungere il mobile e aveva aperto il cassetto, trovando un’infinità di liquidi e oggetti… particolari.

“Come lo sapevi?”

“Io… non avevo capito cosa fosse questo posto prima che il barista ci dicesse che sopra c’erano le camere. E se ci sono le camere…”

 “Deve esserci anche l’occorrente per usarle.”

“Mi dispiace.”

Rory annuì prendendo nota mentale della cosa. “Quale boccetta devo prendere?”

Il Dottore voltò la testa il tanto che bastava per sbirciare il contenuto del cassetto.

“Quella gialla.” Continuò visibilmente imbarazzato. “Vuoi essere tu a… o preferisci che sia io che… insomma hai capito, no?”

“L’hai già fatto prima?”

Il Dottore aveva annuito.

“Allora fallo tu.” gli aveva dato in mano la boccetta.

E adesso il Dottore si stava spingendo dentro di lui, ansimando e facendolo gemere.

“Non sapevo che fossi così rumoroso.” gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, affondando ancora di più. Se non altro ora sapeva da chi aveva preso River. Scacciò il pensiero perché pensare alla propria moglie mentre si faceva sesso con un’altro non era la cosa più consigliata.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per il rimorso. Probabilmente non avrebbe più potuto guardare né Amy né Rory in faccia una volta uscito da quella camera. In quel momento però non riusciva a fare nient’altro che perseguire il piacere che il frutto mangiato gli imponeva di raggiungere.

Quando finalmente l’effetto terminò e il Dottore rotolò sul letto accanto a Rory, entrambi non poterono fare altro che guardare il soffitto.

“Amy non dovrà mai saperlo.”

“No, decisamente no.” si affrettò a concordare il Dottore.

“E non succederà mai più.”

“No, decisamente no.”

“Siamo d’accordo su qualcosa.”

Il silenzio calò pesante sulla stanza.

“Penso che dovremmo andare. Faremo tardi e Amy farà delle domande.”

Il Dottore abbozzò una risata. “Ho una macchina del tempo, ricordi?”

“Che ti porta sempre in un altro posto e in un altro tempo da quello che avevi deciso.”

“Mi porta esattamente dove c’è bisogno che io sia.” prese le difese del TARDIS.

“Qui?” inarcò le sopracciglia Rory e il Dottore non seppe cosa rispondere. In fondo era davvero in parte colpa della sua meravigliosa macchina se era successo quello che era successo. Scosse la testa, concentrandosi nel riabbottonare la camicia.

“Hai visto il mio farfallino in giro? Ero convinto di averlo lasciato nella tasca della giacca.”

“No, non so dove sia.” disse Rory, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Dove te lo sei tolto?”

Il Dottore sembrò imbarazzato. “Lungo le scale.”

“Deve esserti caduto lì, allora.” mentì, mentre tratteneva tra le dita della mano sinistra la stoffa del papillon. Dopotutto era stato lui a togliergli la giacca, si era ritrovato tra le mani il cravattino e l’aveva infilato in tasca quasi senza pensarci.

“D’accordo, andiamo. Ne userò un altro.”

Ad Amy raccontarono di aver bevuto una birra in una taverna della Londra del 1800. Quando lei disse che le sarebbe piaciuto visitarla, entrambi si affrettarono a dire che non era stato un posto così fantastico.

 

 

“Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere, sexy?” le chiese quando furono da soli. “Perché ci hai mandato lì?”

Il TARDIS non gli rispose, non lo aveva mai fatto. Ma se i Pond erano l’OTP del Dottore, questo non significava che lei non ne avesse un altro. Lei faceva il tifo per “quello carino”.

**Author's Note:**

> È incredibile la quantità di crack pairing che il P0rnfest mi sta tirando fuori.


End file.
